


The First Day of Fourth Grade

by Butsinceimetyou



Series: Tumblr Seblaine Prompts [12]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butsinceimetyou/pseuds/Butsinceimetyou
Summary: anon prompted kid!seblaine. It's Blaine's first day at a new school, and he's a little worried about making friends.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Tumblr Seblaine Prompts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901866
Kudos: 45





	The First Day of Fourth Grade

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic in a few years, so I'm sorry if it's a bit rusty and also fairly short. don't hesitate to leave comments and let me know what you think!

Blaine let out a deep sign. Well, as deep of a sigh as a nine-year-old can exert. Standing at the entrance of the cafeteria, clutching his lunchbox handle with both hands as if his life depended on it, Blaine’s eyes scanned the room for a place to sit.

Each table was a mess of children, munching away on their lunches, many of them talking and laughing with their mouths full. It was mid-day on his first day at a new school (curse you, dad, for getting a new job) and so far, he had yet to make a single friend, unless you count his fourth grade teacher, but unfortunately, Mrs. Donahue wasn’t there to eat lunch with him.

Blaine’s eyes finally landed on an empty table in the back right corner. Slowly but surely, he made his way toward the table, only to be beaten to it by a group of three laughing boys with lunch trays in hand. He recognized one boy with auburn hair from his class (Sebastian? Is that what Mrs. Donahue called him during attendance?), but the other two, a lanky boy with blond hair and a smaller boy with dark brown hair were unfamiliar to him. As the three boys sat down, Blaine stopped, biting his lip, before looking back around the room for another empty table.

“Hey, new kid!” a voice from behind yelled. Blaine turned back to the three boys, all of whom were staring at him expectantly. “It’s Blaine, right?” the auburn-haired boy asked. Blaine merely nodded. “Cool! I’m Sebastian! Do you wanna sit with us?” For a moment, Blaine hesitated, taking one last look around the room, only to find no empty tables, before turning back to the boys, who were all smiling at him, before nodding and taking a seat across from Sebastian.

“This is Nick and Jeff.” Sebastian told him, pointing to the boy with dark hair and the boy with blond hair, respectively. “They’re in Mr. Jenkins class across the hall.” Nick huffed at the name Jenkins.

“Mr. Jenkins is the worst. He smells so weird, and he’s so old,” Nick said, “You guys are so lucky. Seb told us Mrs. Donahue gives you guys lollipops when you get a math problem right.” It took a moment for Blaine to realize Nick was talking to him, but then he smiled and nodded a little, before remember the four problems he had gotten right earlier that day.

“You can have one of mine, if you want.” Blaine said, pulling three of his lollipops from his jacket pocket. Nick and Jeff lit up, each picking a lollipop from Blaine’s hand with a thanks. Sebastian said nothing, simply smiling, before taking the last lollipop offered.

“Blaine over here is already Mrs. Donahue’s favorite, as you can tell from the candy stash.” said Sebastian, making Blaine blush and look down at his lunch. So much for new friends, Blaine thought. “But it’s all good, because our lunch table will be rolling in candy this year.” Sebastian added, laughing, making Blaine look up to discover the other boy was giving him a toothy smile. Blaine smiled in relief, before starting to pull his food out of his lunchbox.

Suddenly Sebastian’s face got very serious, “Is that yogurt, Blaine? Blaine looked down at the container in his hand. Jeff rolled his eyes,

“You better hide that Blaine—this kid loves yogurt.”

“What’s wrong with yogurt?” Sebastian asks, narrowing his eyes at Jeff.

“Nothing.” Nick responds for Jeff, “It’s your silly love for yogurt and hate for pudding that’s wrong.” Both boys laugh, Sebastian sticking his tongue out both in return before he turns back to Blaine.

“Do you happen to like pudding, my dear, new friend? Because I feel like this could be a really good trade.” Sebastian said, picking up the pudding cup from his lunch tray, causing Blaine to laugh at the scene he just witnessed.

“I love pudding, but my mom just always packs yogurt. She says it’s better for me.” Blaine says, once his giggles have subsided.

“Your mom sounds like a smart lady. So, what do you say?” Sebastian says shaking the pudding cup and waggling his eyebrows.

Blaine laughs again, handing over the yogurt, earning a cheer and a high five from Sebastian, who slides the pudding cup across the table to Blaine.

Tearing off the lid and shoveling a scoop of vanilla yogurt into his mouth, Sebastian says, no mind to the yogurt on his tongue, “You’re gonna be on our team for kickball at recess, right, Blaine?” receiving an enthusiastic nod. “I think this is going to be the start to a beautiful friendship,” earning a resounding sound of agreement from Nick and Jeff and a big smile from Blaine, who couldn’t believe he had gotten so lucky on his first day of fourth grade.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i'm over at glitzgustin on tumblr if you want to send in prompts, cry over seblaine, or simply say hey <3


End file.
